


First Time

by Fruity446



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Champ is mentioned but we all hate him so moving on, F/F, First Time, Pete York is also mentioned, Pete is desperate but let's ignore him, Power Bottom Nicole Haught, Scissoring, Smut, Top Waverly Earp, Waverly is slightly insecure, Waverly's first time with another woman, lovemaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 10:40:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30121485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fruity446/pseuds/Fruity446
Summary: Waverly and Nicole make love for the first time.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 2
Kudos: 83





	First Time

Waverly was sprawled out on the couch in her unicorn pyjamas binge watching the Great British Bake Off. A bowl of buttery popcorn took pride of place in her lap, three quarters of the way empty and two bags into her supply as she'd just started the second season. It was as the traditional intro music began that her phone buzzed with a few texts.

_3 unread messages:_

Wyn🍺  
7:45pm  
 _Hey, babygirl. I won't be coming home tonight, I'm staying at Dolls' place. Don't drink my booze._

Peter York  
7:45pm  
 _Hi Waverly. It's Peter York. Was wondering if you wanted to get a drink sometime. Text me back._

Nicole ❤️🍑  
7:46pm  
 _Hi baby. What're you up to?_

She briefly replied to Wynonna's text with a thumbs up, before typing a reply to her girlfriend's message.

Waves 😍  
7:47pm  
 _Hi sweetie pie, how's work?_

Nicole ❤️🍑  
7:47pm  
 _It's good, but tiring. I'm just looking through the files on that recent string of homicides in the woods. Have a feeling it's supernatural, though that's no surprise. How're you? <3_

Waves 😍  
7:48pm  
 _My poor baby. I'm just curled up on the couch watching Bake Off. Can you come over soon? xx_

Nicole ❤️🍑  
7:49pm  
 _Of course. Anything for you, cutie. I'll be there in ten minutes <3_

Waves 😍  
7:50pm  
 _Yay! ❤️_

Waverly felt a pleasant humming begin in her veins at the thought of seeing her girlfriend. They hadn't had much alone time together this week, what with her working hard to find research for Black Badge and Nicole pulling the night shift almost every other day.

But as well as excitement, she felt slightly nervous. Wynonna was out of the house, meaning they'd be home alone. Waverly didn't feel uncomfortable being alone with Nicole, but with no one to interrupt them, it was likely things could escalate.

She'd been meaning to bring up the topic of their sex life for a while now, but it was difficult to start a conversation about something so intimate, especially when she didn't know where to start. She could sense that Nicole wanted to talk about it too, ever since that time Willa had interrupted them in the barn.

So caught up in thoughts, Waverly hardly noticed the soft knocking on the door until it began louder, pulling her out of her trance. Before opening the door, she took a deep breath, knowing that tonight was finally the night that they'd need to have that oh so important conversation. Exhaling her breath, she closed her fingers around the familiar doorknob before twisting it open.

"Hey," Nicole greeted her with that special smile she reserved only for her girlfriend. A scarf, in the traditional Purgatory Sheriff Department colours was wrapped securely around her neck, a beanie emblazoned with the station's logo perched atop her fiery mane. The brunette swallowed, not sure whether to be embarrassed about how easily the sight of the redhead in uniform made her crumble to goo.

"Hi," she greeted, tugging her girlfriend into the warmth of the house. Nicole reached up to undo her scarf, but Waverly beat her to it. "Here, let me."

Her fingers worked quickly to undo the knot, noticing the way Nicole swallowed at the action and how her eyes darkened with lust. She then reached up to pull off the beanie, stopping to pepper kisses on girlfriend's cold cheeks. Nicole giggled softly at the action, pulling her closer so that their hips melded together. Once more, Waverly reached up, unzipping her coat before resuming to trail wet kisses down her neck.

This wasn't the way she wanted to approach the topic of sex, but it was the only way she knew how to. With Champ, it hadn't been about heartfelt conversations, he'd only cared about getting himself off by any means possible. Other guys had been fairly decent, but the occasional asshole had just used her for her body. She knew Nicole would never do that, but it was weird to have to have a conversation about her likes and dislikes, when she didn't really know herself. No one had ever cared about her opinion in the bedroom before.

"Wave," Nicole reluctantly pulled away from her girlfriend, though she was disappointed that the brunette's talented mouth wasn't working on adorning hickeys on her at that very moment. But she knew they needed to talk. Waverly would always hug her whenever she'd visit the homestead, but she hadn't tonight. Something was off, something that was weighing heavy on Waves that she needed to talk about. "As much as I love your kisses, we should talk. Let's get some hot chocolate and chat, okay?"

Waverly shifted on her feet uncomfortably. "Have I done something wrong?"

"No, baby, of course not." Nicole cupped her face reassuringly, nuzzling their noses together affectionately. "But I can tell something's on your mind and we should talk about it."

"Alright," the brunette nodded her head, before moving towards the kitchen. "I'll make hot chocolate. You can borrow some of Wynonna's clothes upstairs as pyjamas. You're about her size."

Five minutes later, and they were sat on opposite ends of the couch, both with a mug of frothy hot chocolate in their hands, the steam curling deliciously into the air. The TV was a low murmur in the background, making the silence slightly less awkward between the girlfriends.

"So," Nicole began, setting her mug onto the coffee table. Waverly met her eyes hesitantly, prepared for judgement. What if Nicole didn't want her that way? Was it too soon? Had she pushed past a personal boundary? Nicole, sensing her anxiety, placed a hand on her thigh reassuringly. "Wave, baby, it's me. I'm not gonna judge you. Just tell me what's on your mind."

"I....." _I'm ready to take the next step. I want you that way._ "Ummm...."

"Is this about _that?"_ Nicole asked, motioning towards her groin area. "If you're ready to start being intimate babe, we can. But you set the pace, okay? Tell me what you like and don't like. And if you don't know, then we'll work it out together. But only if you want to."

It was amazing how well the redhead could read her. She felt a smile etch across her face at Nicole's sweet speech, it was exactly what she needed to hear in that moment.

"I'm ready," she replied, before saying in a more hushed tone, "if you are."

Nicole beamed. "I so am."

Waverly smiled nervously. "I really want to take the next step, it's just-what if I can't make you feel good, or what if you don't like my body or something?"

Waverly expected to see judgement in Nicole's eyes, but all she saw was a kind understanding. Her girlfriend's hand softly massaged her thigh, a welcome and comforting touch.

"Wave, I love your body fully clothed, I'll love everything about you forever, naked or not," Nicole promised, laying a kiss on the Earp's cheek lovingly. "I know we haven't really said it to one another, but I love you. I really do, and I'm not just saying that to get you into bed."

"God, Nic, I know," Waverly breathed out in awe, stunned by her girlfriend's confession but also wanting to reassure her that she knew her intentions were good. "I know you're not Champ, or some other asshole. I- I- I love you too."

Nicole's eyes swam with tears. "Really?"

"Really," Waverly replied in a whisper, leaning up to peck the redhead's lips. "I love you so much Nicole. Ever since Willa held you at gunpoint, I just knew. You're the one."

Their lips connected in a slow and sensual kiss, conveying their gratitude and love for one another. It quickly turned heated and passionate though, with the brunette parting her girlfriend's lips to slip her tongue inside. Nicole groaned into her mouth, giving Waverly enough courage to slide into the redhead's lap as they fought desperately for dominance.

Her fingers, as if of their own accord, sought after the deputy's shirt and threw it carelessly across the room. Nicole's hands flew to Waverly's ass as the brunette's fingers skimmed over her breasts, which were still cupped by her bra. The redhead was beginning to hate having so much fabric between them, but also just wanted their first time to be as slow and tender as Waverly wanted it to be, even if the suspense killed her.

Waverly's mouth had travelled once more to nip and suck at her neck, worsening the ache between Nicole's thighs. She normally wasn't one to beg, but the brunette was making her desperate for release.

"Wave...please," she begged, making sure to give her best puppy dog eyes as the brunette met her gaze.

"So needy," Waverly added with a slight smirk. "But yeah, I'll touch you Nicole. I just...need you to tell me if it feels good."

"It already does," Nicole replied as she nibbled her girlfriend's earlobe playfully, bucking her hips up and into Waverly's own, eliciting a filthy moan from the younger woman. "God Wave, you do things to me...."

"Nic...can I-" her question was cut off when Nicole removed her tank top, but not before silently asking her consent. The redhead was now assaulting her breasts with delicate pinches and occasionally sucking on her nipple. "Nicole!"

Waverly had began to helplessly grind into the deputy's thigh, desperate to alleviate some of the pressure building up in her center. Nicole appeared to be doing the same, one hand snaking past the waistband of her borrowed fleece bottoms to rub her clit vigorously. With a strength that surprised both of them, the brunette stopped the deputy's ministrations by pining her arms above her head before removing her girlfriend's trousers in one swift movement.

The smell of arousal hit her full force. There were some many things Waverly wanted to do to her, but one fantasy had captured her mind during her wet dreams, and that was the thought of scissoring her gorgeous girlfriend. With a few searches on the internet, she knew the basics, so she was hoping Nicole would enjoy this as much as she was going to.

Shedding her sleep shorts and drenched panties, the brunette placed a lingering kiss against the auburn curls atop the deputy's womanhood before sitting on the wet wound. They both moaned softly at the feeling, loving the feeling of their drenched pussies rubbing together like jigsaw puzzle pieces. Waverly began to roll her hips into Nicole's, throwing her head back in ecstasy at the pleasure it was bringing her.

"Fuck, Nic," she moaned loudly, thankful that no one was around to hear them doing it on the couch. "God, baby, you're so wet."

"Wave," Nicole choked out between moans, bucking her hips upwards to gather more friction, earning a mewl of delight from the Earp. The sight of Waverly, so confident and sexy as they grinded their sexes together was one she'd never forget. It was seared into her retinas, every trickle of sweat, every moan as the brunette scissors her like there was no tomorrow.

Suddenly, their orgasms washed over themselves, and Waverly collapsed into Nicole's waiting arms. It was everything she had wanted and more.

"I love you," she murmured.

"I love you more," Nicole said in return, softly kissing her head.


End file.
